DaReya Diaries
by Dareya Lovers
Summary: This book will contain all OS , TS and SS of DaReya...
1. 1. Karvachauth Special (OS)

( In this OS AbhiRika are married and SachVi are engaged )..

Karvachauth ..ek aisa tyohaar jahan har suhagan apne pati ki lambi umar ke liye ye vrat rakhti hai .. kuch ladkiyan apne honewale pati ke liye vrat rakhti hai or kunwari ladkiyan future mein accha pati mile isliye vrat rakhti hai .. ye ek aisa tyohaar hai jisse do log ek dusre ke or karib aa jaate hai .. ek dusre ko aur zyada samjne lagte hai ..

Aisa hi kuch hamare Cid officers ke saath bhi ho raha hai .. Jaha Tarika ne apne pati Abhijeet ke liye vrat rakha hai wahi Purvi ne apne honewale pati Sachin keliye rakha hai .. lekin ek baat yaha pe kisiko bhi nahi pata tarika or purvi ko bhi nahi ki Shreya ne bhi vrat rakha hai apne Daya sir keliye ..

Come let see how she will break her fast..

Pradyuman House :-

Everyone is celebrating this festival at Acp sir's house and now All are present on terrace and waiting for the Moon especially girls ...

" ye chand kab niklega ", Tarika said while looking at the sky ..

" Aasmaan wale chand ka pata nahi , par mera chand toh kabka nikal chuka hai ", Abhijeet said from behind ..

Tarika turn back and saw Abhijeet was staring her with intense .. she blushed hard ..

" haaye jab tum aise sharmati ho na toh or bhi khubsurat lagti ho ", Abhijeet said while caressing her cheek ..

Tarika blushed and hide her face in his chest .. while Abhijeet laughed and wrapped his arms around her ..

Here another side Acp sir , Salunkhe sir , Freddy , Nikhil and Pankaj were sitting on the chairs .. Purvi was continuously looking at sky and walking to and fro while Sachin was adoring her ..

" uffoo ye chand kyu nahi nikal raha .. yaha mere pet me chuho ne football khelna bhi shuru kardiya hai ", Puri whined like baby ..

Acp sir and Salunkhe sir chuckled on her complain while Nikhil and Pankaj was teasing her by showing her chips ..

" nikhil ..pankaj aakhri baar bol rahi hu abhi muje cheda na toh me tum dono ko chodungi nahi ", Purvi irritatedly said ..

Nikhil and Pankaj giggled seeing her getting irritated .. while Sachin nodded his head in disbelief and came towards Purvi ..

" nikhil .. pankaj kyu meri jaan ko tang kar rahe ho ", Sachin scolded him while hugging her ..

" sorry sir hamne aapki Jaannn ko irritate kiya ", Nikhil Pankaj teasingly said and hified with each other ...

Purvi blushed and hide behind Sachin who was smiling seeing her happy ..

Acp sir and Salunkhe sir were happy to see their family happy ..

" sab kitne dino baad itne khush huye hai na Boss ", Salunkhe said ..

" woh toh hai Salunkhe .. warna pichle mahine itne saare cases aaye ki kisiko ek dusre se baat karne ka moka tak nahi mila ", Acp sir said ..

" hmm ", Salunkhe said ..

Meanwhile Shreya came their and smiled seeing Abhirika and SachVi who were busy in their romance .. she came towards Acp sir and Salunkhe sir ..

" acp sir ", Shreya called him ..

" haa bolo beta ", Acp sir asked her ..

" woh muje abhi isi waqt ghar jaana padega ", Shreya said ..

" kyun beta ", Salunkhe asked ..

" woh abhi mumma ka call aaya tha ki woh abhi ghar aa rahe hai isliye muje ghar jana hoga ", Shreya said ..

" arre beta toh unko yahi bulalo na ", Acp sir said ...

"Nahi sir woh papa safar se thak ke aate hai tab unko sidha aaram chahiye hota hai woh kahi or comfortable nahi ho paate isliye sorry ", Shreya said ..

" koi baat nahi beta me nikhil ko kehta hu woh tumhe ghar drop kardega ", Acp sir said ..

Shreya immediately replied , " arre nahi .. nahi sir woh mere paas car hai me chali jaungi "

" thike beta par ghar pahonchte hi muje call kardena ", Acp sir said ..

" ok sir ', Shreya said..

Shreya turn back and saw Daya was standing their who listened their talk .. she smiled lightly and before Daya could speak she went from their .. Daya was confused with her behaviour but he shrugged his shoulder and move towards Acp sir ..

Here Shreya's Home :-

Shreya entered in her house and informed Acp sir that she reached safely ..after the call she move inside her room and took out her clothes and jwellery and went inside the washroom ..

Within 20 mins she got ready in red saree ..she applied little bit makeup and kept her hair open and wear her jwellery .. after that she came downstairs and arranged her thaali and then move towards the terrace ..

On Terrace :-

Shreya came upstairs and at that time, the moon came out

Shreya smiled and she put her thaal and Daya's photo frame on pillar and she covered her head with pallu and took the thaal and she did pooja .. after that she saw moon from the net (chhalni) and closed her eyes ..

Shreya's Pov. , " hey bhagwaan mere daya sir ko hamesha har musibat se bachaye rakhna .. jaanti hu woh mujse pyaar nahi karte par mein toh karti hu na .. or mera pyaar meri puri zindagi guzarne keliye kaafi hai .. bas mere daya sir ki raksha karna aaj unki lambi umar keliye mene ye vrat rakha hai ... "

she turn towards photo frame and slowly opened her eyes saw Daya was standing infront of her .. she got shockeddd to see him here .. she was going to put the thaali on pillar but Daya stopped her .. she looked at him with fear ..

" aise pooja bich me nahi chodte shreya pehle pooja khatam karo hum phir baat karte hai ", Daya softly said ..

" woh photo kaha gayi ", Shreya said while searching on pillar ..

" ab jab me khud yaha hu toh meri photo ki kya zaroorat hai ", Daya said while showing his frame ..

" aap gussa nahi ho mujse yeh dekh kar ki mene aapke liye vrat rakha hai , Shreya asked ..

" gussa toh muje bohot aa raha hai par pehle ye pooja puri karo baaki ki baate baadme ", Daya sternly said ..

Tears welled up her eyes listening his tone ..but she controlled herself nodded her head..after that she continued the pooja .. she saw Daya's face from net and then she applied tika on his forehead and throw some rice on him then she did his aarti and bend down to take his blessings but Daya stopped her..

" ye sab karne ki zarurat nahi hai ", Daya said because he think girls n boys are equal ..but Shreya took in wrong way she thought Daya doesn't love her that's why he stopped her ..she straightened herself ..

Daya was going to take the glass of water from the thaali but Shreya moved backward ...Daya confusingly looked at her ..

" kya hua shreya ", Daya asked ..

" sir please aapko mere liye ye sab karne ki zarurat nahi hai ... jaanti hu me ki aap mujse pyaar nahi karte or ye sab majboori mein kar rahe hai .. mere liye aap apne aapko ye sab karne keliye force mat kariye ... mere liye aapki khushi se badhkar kuch nahi hai .. or zaroori nahi hota ki agar aap kisise pyaar karo toh saamne wala bhi aapko pyaar karna hi chahiye .. mere liye toh aapke saath bitaye huye har pal ..har lamha kaafi hai zindagi bitaane keliye .. isliye please sir aap chale jaiye yaha se ", Shreya said in one breath and turn to go..

But...

Daya pulled her with force and placed his lips on her and start kissing her aggressively .. Shreya was shockeddd with this sudden kiss ... when she didn't responsed him ... he pinched on her waist tightly and she came into her senses and start kissing him back .. Both were lost in the kiss ...

After half n hour they broke the kiss when Daya felt her breathless ..Shreya was breathing heavily and she kept her hand on chest to calm down .. she looked up and saw Daya was intensly looking at her ..she immediately looked away and tried to hide her blush ..

Daya smiled and came towards her and cupped her face ..

" shreya mene ye sab koi majboori me nahi kiya .. balki isliye kiya kyunki me tumse pyaar karta hu ", Daya said ..

Shreya gets shocked by listening him ..

" sir .. aap ye kya keh rahe hai ", Shreya asked ..

"Haa shreya me jo keh raha hu sach keh raha hu .. pyaar toh me tumse bohot pehle se karta hu par bas kehne ko darta tha kahi phirse wahi dhokha na mile ... mein sehen nahi kar sakta .. isliye me tumhe apne aap se dur kar raha tha .. *chuckled* par tum toh mujse bhi zyada ziddi nikli jitna tumhe dur karna chaha utna tum mere or karib aati gayi ", Daya said ..

Shreya made cute pout , " aap muje chida rahe hai "..

" arre meri itni majaal ke me apni jaan ka mazak banau ", Daya lovingly said .

Shreya blushed hard ..while Daya was smiling at her ..

" accha chalo jaldi se apna vrat kholo becoz muje pata hai meri jaan ko bohot bhukh lagi hogi ", Daya said while moving towards her with glass of water ..

Shreya smiled and took sip from the glass .. after that he fed her sweet ad she also fed him ..

" waise aap yaha aaye kaise mene toh door lock kiya tha na ", Shreya asked ..

" darwaza lock nahi tha madam sirf halka band tha .. or muje ye bhi pata hai ki uncle aunty agle do hafte tak ahemdabad me dada dadi ke saath rehne wale hai ", Daya said ...

" kaise " , Shreya asked ..

" tum jab acp sir ke ghar se nikli na tab hi muje dadi jii ka call aaya tab unhone muje bataya ye sab ..tab jaake muje saari baat samj aayi ", Daya said ..

Shreya made " ohh" face ..

" waise tumne abhi tak mujse woh three words nahi kahe ", Daya said ..

" konse three words ", Shreya being innocently said ..

" accha jii toh aapko nahi pata ", Daya asked while moving towards her ...

" nahi ", Shreya said while moving back ..

" abhi batata hu ",Daya said while run towards her ..

Shreya laughed and start running while Daya was chasing her .. after a while Daya caught her and picked her in his arms and twirled her around ..

" I Love You Daya sirr ", Shreya screamed loudly ..

Daya smiled and hugged her tightly while Shreya also hugged him ..after that they move downstairs ..Today Moon was shining brightly by seeing their love ...

.


	2. 2 Unexpected Surprise (OS)

Thank you Guys for comments ..

Everyone knows that shreya loves daya ... even daya also loves her madly but he didn't confessed yet becoz of his past ... he care for her ... he can't see her in any trouble but still he keep ignoring her ... Many times shreya told him about her feelings indirectly but still he keep distance between them ...

One day in bureau :

Everyone had completed their work and moves to the cafeteria except Duo ... they were working on one case ... abhijeet saw that no one is there in the bureau so he thinks that this is the right time for talk ...

Abhijeet ( smile ) : umm ... daya

Daya ( working on PC ) : haa boss

Abhijeet ( smile ) : tumse kuch baat karni thi

Daya ( still working on PC ) : arre abhi tumhe kabse mujse baat karne ke liye permission ki zaroorat pad gyi

Abhijeet ( smile ) : hmm acha sun woh me keh raha tha ki ... but he saw that his buddy was still busy in work so he snatched the file from his hand he turn off the PC ...

Daya ( confused ) : boss kya kar rhe ho ye kaam pura karna hai

Abhijeet ( serious ) : kaam hota rahega pehle meri baat sunn

Daya sensed seriousness in his voice ... so he kept his work aside turn towards him ...

Daya ( smile ) : hmm ... bolo

Here in cafateria all were eating their lunch ... while eating shreya noticed that her mobile is missing so she thought may be she forgot in bureau ...

Shreya ( while getting up ) : purvi woh mera mobile shayad bureau me reh gya hai toh me leke aati hu

Purvi ( smile ) : arre baadme le lena pehle khana toh finish karle

Shreya ( smile ) : me aake khati hu ... with this she went to bureau ...

At Bureau :

Shreya was going to enter but she stopped in her track by seeing Duo and she hide behind the door

Shreya ( pov. ) : arre ye abhijeet sir or daya sir abhi tak yhi hai or ye dono itne serious lag rahe hai lunch karne bhi nhi aaye zaroor kuch baat hai ... then she start listening their convo ...

Here in bureau ...

Abhijeet : me zyada ghuma firake baat nhi karunga daya sidhe sidhe baat karta hu

Daya : aisi kya baat hai boss

Abhijeet : daya kya tum shreya se pyaar karte ho

With this shreya gets alert looked at daya with hope

Daya ( looked away ) : ye... ye tum kya puch rahe ho abhi

Abhijeet ( angrily ) : bas daya bohot hogya bohot intezaar kar liya usne ab tumhe jawab dena hoga

Daya ( got up turned otherside ) : please abhi muje iss baareme koi baat nhi karni

Abhijeet ( came infront of him ) : tumhe baat karni hogi kab tak iss baat ko taalte rahoge or kab tak woh ladki jo tumhare pyaar me pagal hai woh intezar karti rahegi uske bhi kuch sapne honge shaadi ko lekar yaa apni life ko lekar

Daya : haa toh me kaha usse rok raha hu woh jab chahe apne sapne pure kar sakti hai ..me kyu rokunga usse

Abhijeet ( angrily ) : kyunki usne woh sapne tumhare saath dekhe hai apni zindagi ke har pal ko tumhare saath bitana chahti hai or tum ho ki usse or uske pyaar ko ignore kar rhe ho

Daya : abhi plz ... but cutted by abhijeet

Abhijeet ( sternly ) : dekho daya muje bas itna batao ki tum shreya se pyaar karte ho ya nhi

Daya : boss par ... cutted by abhijeet

Abhijeet ( angrily ) : haa ya naa daya

Daya was going to speak but suddenly he notice shreya from his corner eyes .. then he smiled naughtily .. abhijeet was confused with his smile ... daya winked at abhijeet..

Daya : abhi me shreya se pyaar ( noded his head ) nhi karta hu

Abhijeet understand his answer he smiled ... but our shreya didn't notice this becoz her eyes were closed ... she just heard that what he said tears came out from her eyes ... she wiped her tears ... after composing herself she enter in the bureau ... Duo saw her now abhijeet understand his idea..

Abhijeet ( smile ) : arre shreya itni jaldi aagyi tum lunch hogya sabka

Shreya ( controlling her tears ) : haa sir bas sab log aate hi honge

After that she moves to her desk start working on PC ... after some time everyone entered in the bureau gets busy in their work

Shreya was trying to concerntrate in the work but Daya's words were ecoing in her ears ... tears were flowing down from her eyes ...

Shreya looked at Daya who was busy in his work ... she was remembering those moments which she spent with him...

Haal-e-dil mera, Puchho na sanam

Haal-e-dil mera, Puchho na sanam

Aapke ishq ki madhoshi mein dooba hai

Ye aalam..

Haal-e-dil mera, Puchho na sanam

Haal-e-dil mera, Puchho na sanam

Jab shaam aaye

Tum yaad aaye

Tufaan laaye, yaadon mein tum

Bebaak si hai, har ik tamanna

Gustakhiyon mein ab dil hai gum

Khwaabon ke kaafile

Baaton ke silsile

Saath mere chalein

Raat din har ghadi

Sargoshi mein khoya hai ye aalam

Haal-e-dil mera pucho na sanam

Haal-e-dil mera pucho na sanam

Jaane kahan se tum paas aaye

Huve paraaye mujhse sabhi

Jeene lagi hai har saans meri

Ab door jaana na tum kabhi

Tham gaya hai samaa

Pal bhi hai khushnumaa

Main akeli yahan

Aapke pyaas ki khamoshi se

bheega hai ye aalam..

Ho.. haal-e-dil mera puchho na sanam

Haal-e-dil mera puchho na sanam

Shreya wiped her tears and gets busy in her work ... with this whole day passed away ... everybody completes their work left for their respective home except Shreya ... she was sitting on her desk and thinking about daya and crying silently ... but she didn't know that daya was watching her ...

Daya ( pov . ) : i m sorry shreya jaanta hu bohot taklif de raha hu par kya karu khushiyaan dene se pehle thoda dukh de raha hu tumhe par dekhna kal ka din tumhare liye yaadgaar rahega jab me tumhe propose karunga tab tumhari aankho me aasu nhi hotho pe muskurahat hogi ... after that he left from their .. after some time Shreya composed herself and packed her stuff and left for her home ..

Next Morning :-

Everyone was present in the bureau except Shreya .. Meanwhile Acp sir entered inside while talking on the phone .. Officers get up from their seats .. Acp sir hang up the call .. when everyone wished him "good morning sir "

Acp sir ( smile ) : Good morning ..

He was moving towards his cabin when he noticed Shreya's absence .. He turn towards Abhijeet ..

Acp sir ( asked ) : abhijeet ye shreya aayi nahi ab tak ..

Before Abhijeet could speak Shreya's voice came from behind ..

Shreya ( while entering in the bureau ) : good morning sir ..

Acp sir ( smile ) : good morning shreya .. aaj late kaise hogyi ..

Shreya ( faintly smile ) : sorry sir traffic me phas gayi thi isliye late hogyi ..

Acp sir : koi baat nahi chalo abhi sab kaam pe lag jaao ..

With this Acp sir went towards his Cabin .. while Shreya look towards Daya and saw him already staring her .. Daya can see pain in her eyes but he kept mum .. Shreya looked away and move towards her desk and started her work ..

At Lunch break :-

Officers had gone cafeteria to have their lunch except Acp sir , Duo , Shreya and Purvi ..

Purvi finished her work and shut down the laptop and came towards Shreya who was engrossed in her work ..

Purvi ( smile ) : shreya chal lunch break hogya hai or muje badi bhukh lagi hai toh jaldi chal ..

Shreya ( fake smiled ) : nahi purvi muje bhukh nahi hai tum jaao khalo

Purvi ( frown ) : aise kaise tu nahi chalegi .. dekh tune subeh se kuch nahi khaya hai .. toh abhi zid chod or chal mere saath..

Shreya ( puppy eyes ) : please purvi tu chali jaa muje bhukh nahi hai or abhi muje ye file bhi complete karke Acp sir ko deni hai .. so please tu chali jana pleasee ..

Purvi ( sadly ) : ok .. par tu baadme zaroor kha lena ok ?

Shreya nodded her head with little bit smile .. after that Purvi left to Cafeteria and Shreya start doing her work but they don't know DUO heard their convo ..

Abhijeet ( whispered ) : or kitna tadpayega uss bichari ko .. subeh se kuch khaya bhi nahi hai usne ..

Daya ( whispered ) : i know boss .. bas raat tak me usse propose kardunga ..

Abhijeet ( irritatedly ) : bilkul nahi ..tu abhi ke abhi usko bahar lunch pe leke jaa or usse apni dil ki baat bol dena ..

Daya ( confused ) : par boss abhi kese ..

Abhijeet ( annoyed ) : kese ka kya matlab hai daya .. usko kisi bahaane bahar leke jaao or moka milte hi lunch ke bahane usko propose kardo simple ..

Daya ( mockingly ) : waaah .. abhijeet baba kya idea diya hai .. waise ander jo Raavan baitha hai uska kya ??

Abhijeet ( confusingly asked ) : Raavan !.. kon Raavan ??

Daya ( irritatedly ) : arre Acp sir ki baat kar raha hu ..

Abhijeet ( sighed ) : Ohh .. unki tension mat lo tum ..

Daya ( sarcasm ) : kyu woh khud bahar aake muje bolenge ki "daya jaao shreya ko lunch pe leke jaao " .. hmm bolo ..

Abhijeet ( shrugging his shoulder ) : kya pata aise aake bol bhi sakte hai ..

Daya nodded his head in disbelief ..Meanwhile Acp sir came out from his cabin and came towards Duo and called Shreya ..

Shreya ( coming towards them ) : yes sir ..

Acp sir ( giving her some files ) : Shreya tum or Daya issi waqt HQ jaao or ye files submit karke aao ..

By listening this Daya smiled widely but immediately hide it .. Shreya looked at him and then turn towards Acp sir ..

Shreya ( hesitatingly ) : but sir .. daya sir ke saath kyu me akeli chali jaati hu na ..

Daya sadly looked at Abhijeet who assured him with eyes ..

Acp sir ( smile ) : nahi beta HQ jaane ka raasta bohot hi sunsaan hai isliye Daya tumhare saath jayega ..

Shreya ( unwillingly ) : ok sir ..

Daya smiled widely by listening her ..

Shreya took the files and Daya took the car keys and then both start going when Acp sir stopped them ..

Acp sir : daya suno ..

Daya ( turn back ) : jee sir ..

Acp sir : tum dono ko aate aate lat hojayega isliye tum dono lunch bahar kar lena ..

Daya looked at Acp sir with wide eyes ..while Acp sir just winked at him .. Daya came into his senses and looked at Abhijeet and asked him through eyes " Does he know everything " .. Abhijeet smiled and blinked his eyes ..

Acp sir ( smiled ) : arre abhijeet ki taraf kya dekh rahe ho jaldi jaao warna kahi late na hojaye

Daya smiled shyly and move out from the bureau .. while Acp sir and Abhijeet burst out in laughter ..

Acp sir ( controlling his laughter ) : woh toh acha hua Abhijeet ki tumne kal raat ko muje indono ke baare me bata diya warna pata nahi ye dono kese apni dil ki baat bolte ..

Abhijeet ( smiled ) : issi baat ke dar se toh aapko sab kuch bata diya sir ..

Acp ( smiled ) : i hope ab ye dono apni dil ki baat bolde ..

Abhijeet ( smiled ) : jee sir ...

Acp sir ( smiled ) : chalo bhai lunch karle muje badi bhukh lagi hai ..

Abhijeet ( giggled ) : chaliye sir ..

After that Acp sir and Abhijeet left for the Cafeteria ..

Here In car :-

Daya was on driving seat while Shreya was sitting beside him on passenger seat .. Daya was looking at her while driving whereas Shreya was looking outside ..

Daya ( clearing his throat ) : umm .. kya baat hai shreya aaj kuch zyada hi shaant ho waise toh kaafi saari baate karti ho ..

Shreya ( fake smile ) : nahi sir aisi koi baat nahi hai ..

Shreya looked outside while Daya smiled a little when his phone buzzed .. he took out his mobile and saw Abhijeet's msg .. he opened his msg and read it , " Arrangements are done ".. Daya smiled and kept his phone aside ..

Shreya ( pov. ) : muje toh abhi bhi ye yakeen nahi ho raha hai ki Daya sir mujhse pyaar nahi karte .. kyu bhagwaanjii .. kyuu ?? mene toh aapse aaj tak kuch nahi maanga tha .. yaha tak ki mene toh umeed bhi nahi rakhi thi ki daya sir mujhse pyaar kare .. par picchle kuch mahino me jiss tarah hum karib aa rahe the usse mere dil me thodi khwahishe jagne lagi thi .. kahi na kahi mera dil iss umeed me tha ki Daya sir mujhse pyaar karte hai .. par kal jab unhone kaha ki woh mujhse pyaar nahi karte .. woh sunke toh mere dil ki saanse ruk gayi thi ..ye sochke hi mera dil ghabhra raha tha ki me Daya sir ke bina kaise rahungi .. par agar woh mere bina khush hai toh me khushi khushi unki zindagi se dur chali jaungi .. phir kabhi wapas nahi aaungi or unki yaado se hi me apni puri zindagi guzar lungi ..

Shreya was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Daya had stopped the car at Hotel ..

Daya : shreya muje thoda kaam hai iss hotel me toh me abhi aata hu ..kahi jana mat tum ..

Shreya (lost ) : hmm

Daya came out from the car and move inside the hotel ..

After 15 mins ..

Shreya came into her senses and saw Daya was not their ..

Shreya ( confusingly ) : ye daya sir hotel se abhi tak aaye kyun nahi ..

Shreya was thinking about Daya when one boy came running towards her and knocked on her car window .. Shreya looked at him and slide down the window ..

Boy : mam aapke saath jo sir the unko chot lag gayi hai ..

Shreya get panicked and came out from the car

Shreya ( worriedly asked ) : kya par kaise ? .. or hai kaha woh ?

Boy : aap aaiye mere saath me le chalta hu aapko unke paas ..

Shreya nodded her head ..after that Shreya and that Boy move inside the Hotel ..

In Hotel :

That Boy and Shreya came inside the hotel ..

Shreya ( worriedly ) : kaha hai woh ?

Boy : mam me aapko unke paas hi leke jaa raha hu ..

After that Boy and Shreya reached at 2nd floor ..

Boy : mam yaha se aage room no. 302 hai waha pe sir aapka wait kar rahe hai ..

Shreya nodded her head while that Boy went from their ..

Shreya took deep breathe and move towards room no. 302 ..

Shreya ( Pov. ) : Daya sir bhi na kabhi bhi apna khyal nahi rakhte .. jab dekho tab khudko chot pahonchate rehte hai .. kabhi toh aisa lagta hai ki din me agar ek baar khudko chot na pahonchaye tab tak toh unko khana bhi hazam nahi hota hoga .. huh .. koi insan itna careless kaise ho sakta hai ..khudke baare me nahi toh kum se kum hamare baare me soch lete .. unko taklif me dekh kar hum sabko kitni taklif hogi ..par nahi .. huh ..

With this she came infront of room no. 302 .. she knock the door ..

Shreya ( worriedly ) : daya sir .. daya sir darwaza kholiye me hu shreya .. aap theek hai na ?

No response ..

Shreya gets worried .. so she turn the knob and open the door and entered inside ..

There was darkness in the room .. Meanwhile Shreya carefully came inside ..

Shreya ( scaredly ) : daya sir .. kaha hai aap ? .. aap theek toh hai na sir ?? ..

She didn't get response so she turn to go back but suddenly lights get On .. Shreya turn and get shocked because whole room was decorated with heart shaped balloons and floor was decorated with rose petals ...she turn left side and saw Daya and her pics were hanging on the wall ..

Tears welled up in her eyes when she felt two arms snaked around her waist ...Shreya closed her eyes while feeling his touch ...

Shreya ( whispered ) : Daya sirr ...

Daya ( whispered in her ear ) : I Love You Shreya ...

Shreya opened her eyes with a jerk and turn towards him ...

Shreya ( shockingly ) : Kya kaha aapne ..?

Daya smiled inwardly seeing her expression ..

Daya ( pulled her close ) : jo tumne suna ..

Shreya ( pushed him and angrily said ) : sir yeh koi mazaak nahi hai ..

Daya ( cupping her face ) : Mein sach keh raha hu Shreya I Really Love you Alot .. nahi reh sakta tumhare bina ..

Shreya ( confusingly ) : Par kal aapne kaha tha ki aap mujse pyaar nahi karte .. phir aaj ye sab kyun ..?

Daya ( smiled ) : mene tumhe dekh liya tha bahar isliye socha tumhe thoda sata lu .. isliye woh sab bola ..

Shreya ( hitting on his chest ) : bohot bure hai aap .. i hate you .. i hate you very much ..

Daya ( nuzzling her neck ) : but I Love You baby ..

With this Daya held her skin between his teeth and bite her hardly ... she hissed in pain .. Daya sooth her with soft kisses ..

Daya ( huskily ) : you are mine ..only mine ..

Shreya ( whispered ) : only yours ...

Daya captured her lips and start kissing her Shreya respond him while caressing his hair .. Between the kiss Shreya felt something cold around her neck .. she broke the kiss and saw a gold chain with D S was engraved on it ..

Shreya ( while caressing it ) : it's really beautiful ..

Daya (whispered in her ear ) : not more than you ..

With this he again captured her lips while Shreya smiled and responded him equally by pulling him more close ...

After a while Daya broke the kiss when he felt her breathless .. Shreya blushed hard while remembering their moment .. while Daya smiled seeing her blushing when he is the reason of it ..

Daya ( pecking her forehead ) : hamesha aise hi hasti raho .. kyunki tum haste huye zyada acchi lagti ho ..

Shreya ( holding his hand ) : Agar aap mere saath hai toh me hamesha hasti rahungi ...

Daya smiled and hugged her while she also snuggled in his chest ..

Daya ( broke the hug ) : chalo abhi baate bohot hogyi pehle lunch karte hai subeh tumne kuch khaya bhi nahi hai ..

With this Daya dragged her towards dinning table and they both sat on the chairs .. after that Daya served in one plate and fed her .. Shreya smiled on his concern and she also fed him ..

Shreya ( pov. ) : thank you god .. it was really unexpected surprise for me .. I Love You Daya Sir

After the lunch they both spent some time in the room .. after that they check out from the hotel and left for the Headquarters ...


End file.
